oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Make Art!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Make Art!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 12a | previousepisode = "Playdate!" | nextepisode = "Rainy Day!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. When the family decides to make art together, Oobi struggles with what he would like to make. Finally, he has a breakthrough when he realizes that art can be whatever he would like it to be. — ABC Television (source) Grampu is hanging a painting on the wall. He tries to straighten it, but has trouble doing so. He calls the children over to help him. Oobi invites the viewers to help Grampu as well. After straightening it, Grampu mentions that he made the painting himself. The children want to make paintings themselves, so Grampu brings out art supplies and sets it up on a table in the living room. Uma and Kako immediately start taking sheets of paper and creating art themselves, but Oobi takes some time to think. Uma calls Grampu and asks him to help her create a circle-themed piece. She takes several shaped pieces of paper. Grampu asks the viewer to decide whether or not each shape is a circle. They count the sides of each one, ruling out a square and a triangle. Uma thanks Grampu and begins setting up her circles. She accidentally glues one to Grampu, who walks over to Oobi. Oobi has not decided on what to make yet, so Grampu helps Kako instead. Kako has created a pattern of yellow, green, and blue-colored lines using paint. He asks Grampu and the viewers to help him finish the pattern, but Kako accidentally gets paint on Grampu and goes to wash. After Uma and Kako finish their art, they help Oobi figure out what to make. They ask him what he likes, and he tells them that he enjoys cheese, toothpaste, and flowers. He finds each of these items and glues them to a sheet of paper to make a piece of abstract art. "Done!" he exclaims. Uma, Kako, and Grampu stare in awe at the interesting artwork. They put each of their pieces on the fridge and admire them. Afterwards, Kako appears in several interview segments. He asks preschoolers if they have ever made art. The children play a rhyming game with words that end in "-air" as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Make-Art-hanging-a-painting.png|Hanging a painting Oobi-Make-Art-the-kids-walk-over.png|The kids come to help Oobi-Make-Art-Grampu-with-his-art.png|"Painting! Grampu make." Oobi-Make-Art-craft-supplies.png|Grampu's craft supplies Oobi-Make-Art-getting-to-work.png|Getting to work Oobi-Make-Art-Grampu-and-Oobi.png|"Um... Oobi think." Oobi-Make-Art-Uma-holds-up-a-square.png|Uma holds up a square... Oobi-Make-Art-Grampu-with-a-circle.png|...and sticks a circle on Grampu. Oobi-Make-Art-Oobi-thinking.png|Oobi's still stumped Oobi-Make-Art-Grampu-covered-in-paint.png|Grampu covered in paint Oobi-Make-Art-Kako-embarrassed.png|"Sorry." Oobi-Make-Art-Oobi-is-stumped.png|"Oobi think... no art." Oobi-Make-Art-making-a-collage.png|Making a collage Oobi-Make-Art-the-finished-collage.png|The finished collage Oobi-Make-Art-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Make-Art-artwork-on-display.png|Everyone's artwork on display Oobi-Make-Art-rhyming-game.png|Playing a rhyming game Oobi-Make-Art-Oobi-as-Marilyn-Monroe.png|Oobi as Marilyn Monroe *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 18, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 6, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 16, 2009. (source) *The painting seen in this episode is not on the wall in previous episodes. *The short "Painting!" follows a similar plot. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1